Everytime
by CreamieCandie
Summary: A SS song fiction: Seth's with Anna, but Summer's still madly in love with him. Does Seth feel the same way?...PLEASE REVIEW


AN: I just got the new Britney Spears album and really took a liking to her song "Every time." It was her first song she had ever written, and it's pretty powerful. After listening to it for a few times, I thought; hey, this would make a cool song fiction. Well, I hope you enjoy it, and please review!  
  
Every time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in this fic! The character's all belong to the OC creator, and the song belongs to Britney Spears.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Come notice me  
  
And take my hand  
  
So why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Summer Roberts gazed over at the sandy beach. Happy couples were everywhere in sight. She spotted some splashing in the clear blue ocean; some were gently covering each other in sun lotion, and others who just enjoyed spending time with one another.  
  
She saw Ryan and Marissa. The couple was in the water together, and Ryan was trying to dunk Marissa under. Summer wanted to puke. Those two are the friggen poster teens for America's Most Disgustingly Cute Couple she thought, mixing her vanilla milkshake with the tip of her straw.  
  
Summer quickly scanned the beach, looking to see if one of her single friends were there. She had no luck at all, so decided to go home. As she stood up from the booth she had been sitting at, Summer saw Seth Cohen and his girlfriend Anna Stern walk into the ice cream shop. She watched Seth look deeply into Anna's eyes; desperately wishing that it were she he was looking at. Ever since Seth picked Anna over herself, Seth Cohen barely even talked to Summer at all. It was like she was invisible to him.  
  
Summer watched the couple lace their fingers together, remembering a happier time when she and Seth used to hold hands. Suddenly, Seth looked away from Anna, like he was looking for someone else. Summer felt like running up to him, telling how much she loved him and hoping that he would say that he loved her too, but she just couldn't face the humiliation she would feel if he said something different.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
That's enough, Summer thought, I'm getting out of here. She grabbed her beach bag and started heading for the entrance.  
  
"Hey Summer!" said the most annoyingly perky voice Summer had ever heard. This voice belonged to Anna.  
  
Summer turned around and placed a fake grin on her face.  
  
"Anna," she said with a nod, "Seth, nice to see you here."  
  
Seth gave Summer a slight wave of his hand, "Hi Sum." He said uncomfortably.  
  
Even though it was a small gesture, Summer cherished it greatly. Seth Cohen saying ANYTHING to her, made Summer's day.  
  
"Why don't you let me buy you a sundae?" Seth offered her.  
  
Even though Summer had just had a milkshake, she couldn't refuse Cohen. Even if it would make her gain five pounds.  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind." Summer said sweetly.  
  
Seth ordered a chocolate sundae for himself, Anna and Summer. When they all received them, the three teens took a booth by the window. Anna asked Summer some questions about school, and Summer asked Anna and Seth questions about they're relationship.  
  
While listening to Anna talk about college applications, Summer accidentally dipped her finger in the hot sauce. Summer hated hot sauce. She was then reminded of the time that Seth licked a sauce of some other kind off her finger. She only wished that he could do the same now. She needed him, even if it was for something as little as licking sauce off her fingers.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
That night when Summer got home, she went strait to bed. She tossed and turned all night, thinking of Seth. This wasn't the first time she couldn't get to sleep because of this. For the past couple of months this problem began growing and growing, until she could hardly deal with it any longer.  
  
Summer had a dream that Seth had come to her house, saying that he loved her and only her. She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. He leaned in to kiss her, but then a booming voice made him pull away.  
  
"Seth, you're my boyfriend!" The voice yelled.  
  
It was Anna, that stupid girl had to ruin everything. Seth quickly disappeared away with Anna, without even saying bye to Summer.  
  
After the dream, Summer woke up in tears. She missed Cohen so much.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
The next day, Ryan and Marissa invited Summer to go see "Stuck On You." Since she had nothing better to do, she decided to go with them.  
  
The movie was a total bore to Summer, so she glanced beside her, in hopes of talking to Marissa. Unfortunately for her, Coop was too busy with Ryan.  
  
Summer began to feel so alone. She desperately wanted Seth to be there with her, so she pretended he was. She thought in her mind of the things they would be doing, and the insanely funny comments he would make about the movie. She started to laugh out loud.  
  
Marissa turned to look at Summer with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Sum, why are you laughing? The movies over."  
  
Summer looked at the theater screen to see the credits roll. Her face grew hot.  
  
"Oh, I must have been thinking of something else."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
When Ryan dropped Summer off at home, she went straight to the kitchen to get some ice cream. It was her new best friend, comfort food. With a bowl in one hand and the remote in the other, Summer plopped down on the couch.  
  
Why the hell would Seth choose Anna over me? Summer thought to herself. She thought and thought for the longest time, but then it finally hit her.  
  
Summer thought back to all those years when Seth was lusting after her. All those years when she referred to him as "you're a dork" and "ew!" Tears sprung her eyes, remembering all those hurtful words she had said to him.  
  
She never got to say sorry.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
Summer wished she could forget all about Seth, that all her thoughts about him would just go away. But they won't, and they never will. Seth Cohen was like a ghost. He was haunting her. She needed to get away from everything, for good.  
  
After thinking about her options, Summer decided that she would go live with some distant relatives in Florida. She talked it over with her dad who eventually gave her the go ahead.  
  
While packing her bags, Summer knew she had to say goodbye to Seth. It would be the final thing that might be able to get him out of her life. So Summer sat down at her desk, and began typing an email to Seth. When she was finished, she read it to herself.  
  
Dear Cohen, It's me, Summer. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving. I'm going to stay with my aunt and uncle in Miami. You probably don't care all that much, but I just wanted to let you know. This isn't trying to make you feel guilty or anything, but the reason I'm leaving is because I can't bare seeing you with Anna anymore. I have to get away cuz I love you. I hope that maybe one day we'll be able to see each other again, but for now, goodbye Seth. Love Summer  
  
Summer led her cursor over to the send button. After a few moments of deliberation, she clicked the send button. She figured that Seth wouldn't get this message until morning, because it was already midnight and he was probably asleep.  
  
Summer's train left at three a.m. so she had exactly an hour before she had to leave. She finished the last bit of packing and then headed downstairs to say goodbye to her dad and step mom.  
  
--------------------------  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
After all...  
  
After all...  
  
This was it; this was the moment where Summer was going to leave. She picked up her luggage and opened the huge oak doors of her house. She dragged the bags to her jeep and one by one started loading them up.  
  
"Summer." She heard a voice call.  
  
Summer turned around, expecting it to be her dad.  
  
It wasn't, it was Seth!  
  
"Cohen, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you. I had to tell you not to go." He told her, coming up closer.  
  
"Seth, give me one good reason why I should stay?" Summer said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well, who's gunna come with me to the comic book conventions if your not here?" Seth questioned.  
  
Summer looked at him disappointedly. "Please, that's the lamest excuse ever. Besides, you have Anna to go with you."  
  
"No I don't." Seth answered her.  
  
"Whatever Cohen, we all know Anna loves her "Sailor Moon." Summer replied.  
  
"Wait a minute here, Sailor Moon is a TV show, not a comic book!" Seth said in defense.  
  
Only HE would know, Summer thought.  
  
"Besides," Seth continued on. "Me and Anna broke up."  
  
"What!" Summer excitedly answered. "I mean, you did?"  
  
"Yeah, I realized that I loved someone else. Someone like you."  
  
Summer ran up to Seth and gave him a hug. He picked her up and gave her the most romantic kiss anyone could have felt. He loved her, not Anna, her!  
  
Seth placed her down on the ground and helped her unload the Jeep. They carried her luggage back up to her room and began to kiss again.  
  
It was just like Summer's dream, except there was no Anna, and that's how they both liked it. Now every time she needed somebody, Summer knew she could always count on Seth.  
  
THE END!  
  
I hope you liked it! Im going to be writing another fiction really soon, so please review this one first! 


End file.
